Kokoro
by Last Vampire 937
Summary: Kami sama-sama tertawa. Orang-orang disekitar kami pun sampai bingung. Ada yang menatapku dgn death glare, ada yang nosebleed, ada yang jatuh, ada yang sweat drop, dll. Ada juga kakek-kakek yang saking bingungnya menatapku sampai-sampai jenggotnya terbakar karena salah mengarahkan korek api. Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Baca aja..


Kokoro

Warning:

Gaje + Typo gentayangan (#ehh) + alur kecepetan + banyak basa-basi + Death chara + DLL

Bukan berasal dari lagu judulnya aja Kokoro, One-shoot, Rate T, RinxLen, Not Twincest.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid 1000000% bukan punya saya.

Summary:

Ada juga kakek-kakek yang saking bingungnya menatapku sampai-sampai jenggotnya terbakar karena salah mengarahkan korek api. Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Baca aja..

-Len's POV-

Mentari begitu terik siang ini. Walaupun sudah makan 3 es krim rasa pisang dan menghabiskan 2 gelas jus pisang, masih saja terasa panas. Tanpa disadari seluruh pisang di kulkas sudah habis untuk membuat jus pisang. Apakah aku harus membelinya ke supermarket panas-panas begini?!

Namaku Len, Aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah kota kecil bernama Vocaland. Di kota ini terletak di atas bukit yang sangat indah. Karena kota ini kecil jadi tidak ada supermarket. Jadi kalaumau beli apa-apa terpaksa aku harus pergi ke kota sebelah. Tapi untungnya aku tak perlu susah-susah keluargaku adalah keluarga yang paling kaya di sini, sehingga aku tinggal menyuruh pelayanku untuk pergi ke sana. Tapi kini semua pelayanku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara untuk nanti malam, yang tak lain adalah acara pernikahan kakak tiri ku, dia adalah Luka, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak CARE tentang pernikahannya. Untuk apa aku peduli?!

Huuufffftttt... Sepertinya aku harus meminta papa memasangkan AC di kamarku ini.

TING TONG

Ada tamu. "Pelayan! Bukakan pintunya!" Aku berusaha memanggil pelayanku tapi itu sia-sia karena sekarang rumah ini benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa nyamuk. Rrrggghhh kurasa aku juga harus membeli obat nyamuk.

"Yaaaaa! Tunggu sebentar" teriakku.

-Rin's POV-

Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu disini. Apakah tidak ada orang di rumah ini?

Krek!

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu.

"A-Aku Rin.. Aku adalah tetangga barumu"

"Apa yang ada di plastik itu? Baunya seperti.. pisang!"

"E-Ehh I-Iya ini pisang. Ambil saja, itu memang untukmu.."

"Waaaah! Banyak sekali! Kau punya kebun pisang ya?"

"E-Ehmm iya ayahku punya kebun pisang di kota sebelah."

"Terus mau apa lagi di sini? Ga ada urusan lagi kan? Aku mau tidur!"

BRAKKK!

Ia menutup pintu dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai seekor kucing yang berada di atas atap jatuh. TUNGGU! APA?! KUCING?! Haaachiuh! Haaachiuhh! Aku lupa aku alergi dengan kucing.

[BESOKNYA]

"Rin apakah kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Ibuku. "Sudah.. Aku juga sudah mencuci piring.. Aku pergi dulu ya bu.."

Hufffftttt.. Aneh kemarin panas sekali hari ini dingin sekali.. Hari ini aku pindah ke sekolah baruku. Seragamnya adalah, sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang dibalut oleh sweater berwarna orange dan rok orange bermotif kotak-kotak 10 cm di atas lutut, dan sepasang sepatu berwarna orange serta kaos kaki berwarna hitam yang panjang.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan laki-laki kemarin. Aku ingat aku belum berkenalan dengannya. "Hai! Maaf kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Rin."

-Len's POV-

"Hai! Maaf kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Rin." Kata gadis berambut honey blonde itu. "Aku Len" jawabku singkat. Sepertinya dia sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Di sekolahku murid laki-laki memakai celana panjang bewarna hitam, dan blazer berwarna hitam juga dasi kuning. Hari ini aku memakai sepatu baru yang sangat mahal.

"Ohh.. Salam kenal Len.. Sepertinya kita sekolah di sekolah yang sama.." Lalu ia melontarkan senyumnya. "Yah" jawabku singkat. "Apakah kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa? Bawa pisang?!" Tanyaku balik. "Iya.. Nih.." Aku pun langsung melahap pisang itu dengan cepat.

"Nah itu sekolahnya.. Aku ke ruang guru dulu ya.."

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

RrrrrIiiiNnnnGggg!

Akupun langsung berlari ke kelasku, kelas 3F. Di sekolah ini kelas A diisi dengan anak-anak paling pintar, B pintar, C agak pintar, D biasa, E pas-pasan, F bodoh, G tidak ada harapan (-_-")

Setiap 2 minggu kelasnya diacak, maksudnya misal ada anak kelas D rata-rata nya naik dan digolongkan menjadi pintar maka dia akan pindah ke kelas B. Dikelasku ada sekitar 34 murid sedangkan kelas A hanya 10. Aku berharap bisa pindah ke kelas A supaya lebih tenang.

"Hai Demon!" Kata seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah teman CS ku Dell. "Hai" jawabku lalu kami berbincang seolah tidak ada guru di depan kami. "Len! Dell! Apakah kalian tidak memperhatikan dari tadi!" Teriak guru yang aku juga ga tahu siapa. "Yaa, dari tadi kami ngobrol. Apa kau tidak lihat.. Semua juga dari tadi mengobrol dari pada mendengar ocehanmu ituh.." jawabku dengan santai. Guru itu pun keluar dengan sendirinya. "Itu guru ke 5 minggu ini" kata Dell padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum licik.

RrrrrrIiiiiNnnnnGgggg!

"Tantanganmu hari ini.. Bikin anak baru di kelas A itu.. Nangis.. Karena ku dengar dia baik sekali dan selalu tersenyum.." Kata Dell dengan senyum liciknya.

"Yup.. Itu hal yang mudah.." Jawabku.

"Aku berimu waktu 1 bulan"

"Baik! Demon beraksi!" Jawabku.

Rencana pertama: menabrak Rin sehingga ia jatuh dan terluka.

BRUUUUKKKK!

"Aduuuh! Woy jalan pake mata!" Teriakku dengan keras.

"Maafkan aku.." Dia menjawabnya. Bukannya harusnya aku yang minta maaf?

Rencana kedua: ngelempar Rin pake bola basket.

"RIN Awas!" Teriak salah satu teman Rin.

Duggggg!

Bola basket jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya. Tapi tetap aja dia ga nangis.

Rencana ketiga: kagetin Rin yang lagi megang gunting di kantin.

BRUUKKK!

"Awwwwww!" Malah kakiku yang berdarah karena tergores gunting yang cukup tajam.

"Maaf.. Kakimu berdarah! Ayo kita ke UKS!"

(Di UKS)

"Aku sudah mencari Teto-sensei kemana-mana tapi sepertinya ia sedang pergi. Jadi aku yang obati ya?" Aku pun hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

Aku pun punya ide untuk mengerjai Rin. Aku berusaha memukulnya tapi ternyata ia sedang menunduk tanganku mengenai sebuah botol minum yang besar dan

Bruuuugggg!

Botol minum itu mengenai kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat pusing lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Aku sudah bangun. Aku pun melihat jam tanganku. Hah?! Sudah jam 5?! Aku pun berusaha untuk duduk tapi aku kaget. Ternyata Rin masih menungguku sambil tertidur di kursi. Aku pun berjalan ke arah kursi itu. Lalu aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur itu. Ternyata dia sangat manis pantas saja dia di panggil Angel.

-Rin's POV-

Aku merasakan sesuatu dipipiku, sesuatu yang begitu hangat. Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku ternyata Len sedang membelai pipiku. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Lalu ia menciumku. "Ayo bangun my Angel sudah saatnya untuk pulang." Len berkata padaku dengan mukannya yang merah. "L-Len apa yang kau.." Belum selesai aku berbicara dia kembali mencium tapi kali ini keningku. "Ayo kita pulang.."

[1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN]

"RIN! Jalan bareng yuk!" Hah?! Apa dia memanggiku Rin? Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggilku Rin. "Ehhhmmm Iya" sambil melontarkan sebuah senyum kecil kepada Len. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian di UKS itu dia jadi semakin dekat denganku.

"Aku pindah ke kelas E lho! Bagus kan? Kalau bisa aku mau pindah ke kelas A.." Katanya dengan bangga. "Kamu mau aku ajarin" duh kenapa aku jadi ngomong begitu. "Boleh! Sore ini jam 4 bisa ke rumahku kan?" Rumahnya? Ga salah? "Oke"

[JAM 4]

"Rin ayo masuk!" Katanya. Setelah beberapa lama kita belajar bersama dia berkata "Kalau kamu ngajarin aku sampe aku masuk kelas A boleh?" Aku pun menjawab "tentu saja boleh!"

Sejak hari itu setiap hari aku pergi ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Sampai suatu saat...

"Rin.. Aku masuk kelas A!" Ia berteriak kegirangan. "Yessss!" Teriakku. Lalu ia memelukku.. Kami sama-sama tertawa. Orang-orang disekitar kami pun sampai bingung. Ada yang menatapku dgn death glare, ada yang nosebleed, ada yang jatuh, ada yang sweat drop, dll. Ada juga kakek-kakek yang saking bingungnya menatapku sampai-sampai jenggotnya terbakar karena salah mengarahkan korek api.

Untuk merayakan hari itu aku dan Len pun membelikan ku ice cream. Ia membeli ice cream rasa pisang dan aku rasa jeruk. Lalu kami duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Rin itu ice creamnya belepotan.."

"Mana?!"

"Ini.." Ia pun membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan itu dengan tangannya.

"Ayo jalan lagi!" Ajaknya

Tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan pingsan.. "LEN!" Teriakku aku pun menangis.

[Di rumah sakit]

Len.. Ternyata ia memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku. Kini dia sedang koma, entah kapan ia akan bangun.

[7 BULAN KEMUDIAN]

Kriiinnggg! Kriiinnnggg!

"Halo?"

"Rin.. Ini aku Luka.. Len sedang Kritis!"

"Tuutt.. Tuttt.."

"Rin?! Rin?!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga agar cepat sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku lupa memakai mantelku. Sekarang yang ada di kepalaku hanya Len. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak. "AWASSSSSS!"

BRUKKKKKK!

-Len's POV-

Dimana aku? Mengapa semuanya bewarna putih?

"Len.." Suara itu..

"Rin?!"

"Rin.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan I Love You"

"I Love You to Len.."

"Rin kau ada dimana?"

"Rin?!"

"Rin?! Jawab aku!"

"Len! Kau sadar!" Teriak Luka. "Operasinya berhasil! Syukurlah Tuhan..."

"Dimana Rin?!"

"Rin..." Luka pun menangis.

(FLASH BACK)

"AWASSSSSS!"

BRUKKKKKK!

Tubuh Rin yang kecil terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Mobil yang menabraknya kabur entah kemana.

"Tolong!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut Hijau. Lalu Rin berkata kepada gadis itu "Jika aku harus mati sekarang.. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.. Tolong.. Aku ingin menyumbangkan jantungku untuk Len.."

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. ...

(FLASH BACK END)

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Aku memegang Jantungku.. Jantungku yang tak lain adalah jantung Rin.. 'Rin..'

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku..

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

"RIIINNN!"

-The End-

Vynn: makasih yang udah mau baca... Review please.. Makasih..

Len: ni author bukannya nyelesein chapter 2 nya kiseki..

Vynn: udah diem... -_- lagi ga ada ide..

Rin: yaudahlahyah.. Review please..


End file.
